The Key's Keeper
by kittyzwuvme1234
Summary: When I was ten years of age my entire village was wiped out by demon's. Inuyasha saved me from being killed not long after. We grew up together, he's my best friend. I am not suppose to be having these kind of feelings for my best friend... right? It's mostly romance/drama, but it does have a touch of hurt/comfort. **ON HOLD**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or manga, Inuyasha.**

* * *

Prologue

A heavy sob racked the small girls body. Tears trickled in a steady pattern that never slowed. The girl held in the hiccup's that tried to surface in order to keep her mother's promise. She watched as a horrible demon entered her once warm and safe home. Her eyes flickered to the hiding spot her mother took. The disgusting demon stood on it's hind legs, and smelled the air. It's forked tounge snaked out from behind the demons large pointed teeth. Fear filled the small girl to a point that would make the average man go mad. The demons sharp yellow pupil largened as it slowly stalked torwards the small girl.

The creaking of wood filled the hut and the demon snaped it's head torwards the young girls mother. The little girl place both of her small hands over her mouth and her eyes locked with her mother's. Words were not passed, but the message was clear. Her mother was saying goodbye. The demon rammed it's claws into the wood next her mother in a failed attempt to grab her. The mother remained in silent fear as her eyes once again breifly locked with her daughter's. The little girl understood what her mother was trying to convey, but she could not look away from the scene.

The mother covered her face to avoid the wood chips that flew across the room a the demon pulled it's slimy claws from the wall. The demon scooped up the women, but she did not scream she only looked at her small afraid child as tears filled her eyes, her mother mouthed one word. Live. Time slowed. the demon brought her up to it's mouth and bit the woman in half. Blood sprayed across the room and a small amount splattered on her face. The little girl stared in shock as greif and fear punched her in the gut.

All of the sudden her tears stopped. The girl watched as the demon gathered her mother's bloody and mangled body into his mouth. She watched as his throat moved signaling he had swallowed. The little girl sat there, for hours, as she waited for the demons to leave. The screams continued for what seemed like forever to her. The little girl tried to cover her ears, but the screams were in her head as well.

After nearly a day the screams stopped. She waited through the night to ensure they were gone. Once first light peeked in throught the hole the demon had made, she climbed out of hiding spot, in the wall. Her usually soft flowing black hair was tangled and unkempt. Her face was dirty and spotted with small drops of blood. Her kimono was dirty but in okay condition. Her once bright and happy brown eyes were slightly dull and emotionless as they scanned the outside world.

Blood pooled and splattered, covering the dirt and many homes. Some huts were burn to crisp, while others were simply demolished. Although blood seemed to cover everything, the little girl could not spot a single body.

The little girl headed out of the town and to the forest were her mother used to take her to gather berries. Her lip tremmbled slightly at the memory of her mother, but she quickly wiped away her unshed tears. She went to the nearest bush and gathered a few small berries. She popped one in her mouth and a very small smile formed on her lips. The bushes next to her rustled and her smile quickly faded. A wolf demon suddenly lept out and landed in front of the girl. The girl took off in the other direction hearing it's vicious growl follow her closely. The girl tripped on a raised root and landed on her stomach, the air was pushed from her lungs and she gasped for a breath. The little girl turned around to see the wolf nearly on her. She realized with heavy terror that she wouldn't be able to get up in time. A flash of red sped across and the wolf demon was flung into a tree with a yelp. The wolf demon stood and looked around as if realizing it's pack was not present and ran off. Suddenly the same flash of red landed in front of her and she flinched lightly.

"You okay?" Asked the boy that hovered above her. His hand rose as an offer to assist her to stand up. She gadly took the offer with a mute nod.

Once she was standing she was able to take in his feature's. He appeared a little older than the girl making him around twelve. He had long silver-ish gray hair that trailed behind him and stopped around the middle of his back. He word a red kimono, that appeared slightly large for him. His amber eyes stared at the girl, and the sharpness of them had her intrigued.

"Where are your parent's?" His question brought her out of her intrigued thoughts, and she flinched. She shook her head lightly and glued her eyes to her feet.

"Oh... mine too," Her head snapped up to look at him. He plopped on the ground with a cross of his legs and sighed. She noticed somthing twitch a top his head and her eyes snapped to catch the subtle movement. She quickly noticed the triangular apendages and her eyes widened when she realized they were his ears.

"Can you talk?" The girl examined his eyes for a short while before nodding.

"Yes," Her voice was hoarse and small out of lack of use, but she knew he heard her. She suddenly pointed to the top of her head, "Ears?"

"Oh... I'm a half demon," His ears lowered. She gave a small, slightly forced, smile and placed a hand on his head, he looked up at her shocked.

"I like your ears," She whispered, and a smile spread across his tanned features.

"So what's your name?"

"Kagome." She whispered, "Your name?"

"Inuyasha," His smiled wide as he jumped to his feet.

* * *

**Review are enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or manga, Inuyasha.**

**I got asked something I forgot to mention, Kikyo will not be in this, because Kagome lived in the past I do not see how she could fit. To the people who favorite her... apologies?**

* * *

Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open and I lurched forward, my breath heavy. I could feel the tears in my fear filled eyes and I wiped at them. I looked around and noticed the sun wasn't even up yet. I cursed silently to myself and wiped at the sweat on my forehead. I looked up to the stars knowing I probably wasn't going to end up falling back to sleep, not that I wanted to, unless Inuyasha was awake. My eyes flickered to the spot where Inuyasha sat, up in the tree directly above me, I sighed. It was rare, but he was sleeping.

I grabbed gently at the incomplete jewel that hung around my neck. The jewel of the four souls, after I left with Inuyasha we reached a village with an aged Priestess named Kaede. In the town's temple rested a dormant jewel. The second I entered the village the jewel awakened and demons swarmed. I eventually took the jewel, and a demon whom called himself Naraku had beaten my younger self and taken the jewel. I had managed to shoot him with a bow and arrow I was trained to use by Kaede, I had struck the jewel head on and it shattered, now Inuyasha and I are collecting them.

Naraku, has become rather active lately, like killing off Sango's village, and controling her younger brother. I feel empathy for Sango, as she does for me. We both lost our village, but I am a slightly different case, Sango was away when her village was distroyed, she was also older than I was. I feel empathy for Sango as well as a sisterly bond, we do after all, share a similar pain.

I frowned as the memory of my mother managled and bloody body flashed infront of my eyes. I reached up to wiped at my face remembering the feel of her blood. I froze the motion, and stared at my hands tears stinging my eyes. I knew it was the jewel, but it was still my memory.

"It's not there..." I chanted under my breath.

"Kagome, are you okay?" I snapped my head to Shippo who was rubbing his eyes sleeply. I quickly wiped at my eyes to make sure they were dry and smiled softly. I gently gathered him in my arms, mostly for my own comfort.

"I'm okay," I whispered as I nuzzled him softly. As far as I was concerned, he was my kit.

"M'kay..." He mummbled before falling asleep. I smiled down at him, then my nightmare flashed before my eyes, I sighed. I set him down gently and turned to the meadow that entered my gaze. I brushed off any dirt that may be on my miko garbs with a small sigh. My gaze quickly skimmed over, Miroku and Sango, noting that they were fast asleep. I gave a slight smile and I walked to the meadow. I sat at the entrance to the meadow and leaned against a tree. I looked up at the stars that glittered the night sky. I heard light foot steps and turned to see Inuyasha, his hands tucked in his sleaves.

"Nightmare?" He asked before sitting next to me, I turned to him and nodded subtly, knowing he caught the movement.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, wench?" I resisted the twitch I felt coming in my right eye, and ignored the nickname.

"I want to visit my old village," I whispered.

"..."

"I just-"

"Okay," I snapped my head to Inuyasha who was looking at me.

"Thank you," I said my eyes glistening.

"K-keh! Yeah, just don't start blubbering!" He turned away from me and scratched the back of his head. I smiled softly and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I dreamt of my mom being killed," I said after a little while, "I haven't dreamt of her in a _long_ time."

"You haven't had a nightmare at all in a long time."

"I think it's around that time of the year..." I said remembering the lovely spring smell that filled the air only a few precious hours before the village was attacked.

"Yeah, the pollen is already irritating my nose," Inuyasha brought his sleave to his nose as his face scrunched up. I giggled softly and he glared at me,"Oi wench! Stop laughing!" I laughed harder, to the point my sides hurt and his glare shifted to playful.

"Sorry Inuyasha! You're just so cute!" I said my breath calming, I reached up and rubbed one of his ears playfully. Suprising me he leaned into my touch, and his eyes drifted gently. His face was calm serene, almost peaceful. My heartbeat rang in my ears as a blush spread across my cheeks. Quickly I released his ears to avoid his possible anger. I watched as his eyes remained closed for a few seconds then he opened them and looked away from me. I don't know which was more surprising, the fact he leaned into my touch? Or the fact that he wasn't mad?

"K-keh!" Then he jumped into the tree I was leaning against, I smiled softly and looked up at him subtly, though he probably felt my eyes on him. I felt my eye lids drift and with thoughts of Inuyasha on my mind, I fell asleep.

"Hey Kagome, wake up," I heard Sango's voice.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I opened my eyes.

"Why are you over here?" Sango asked me obviously concerned.

"Nightmare," I spoke while rubing the sleep away from my eyes.

"Oh," Sango nodded understandingly, "Well we are going to eat breakfast then we are gonna leave," She smiled then went to go wake Miroku. My eyes sleepily skimmed over the camp, I frowned.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked turning to Shippo with a yawn.

"AH!" A slap echoed, "Prevert!" Sango fummed as Miroku nursed his burning cheek.

"He went to go get fish," Shippo spoke while raising an eyebrow at Miroku and Sango. Sango then storm over to me mummbling curse words involving with a certain preverted monk. She sat next to me and began glaring dagger's at Miroku.

"Sango, My sweet! My cursed hand has a mind of it's own!" Miroku tried, whilist still nursing his red cheek.

"Yeah right, perverted monk," Sango muttered then began tending to the fire.

"Ah I am so misunderstood..." Miroku sighed.

"He never learns..." Shippo sighed and shook his head disapprovingly, I nodded with an small laugh as Kilala mewed in agreement. All of the sudden several dead fish, were placed in front of me and Sango. I smiled and looked up at Inuyasha who sat next to me with a soft thump. Sango put the fish on sticks and placed them in front of the fire. After a while the fish was ready to eat, Inuyasha and Shippo fought over the last roasted fish. Sango and Miroku watched the scene, amused with their antics. Inuyasha managed to eat the fish stick, and I giggled softly.

"So Inuyasha, where are we headed?" Sango called out, Inuyasha looked to her and swallowed the fish.

"To Kagome's old village," The amused atmosphere changed the second Inuyasha spoke. I tensed visibly, as images of my destroyed village and the screams of my neighbor's filled my mind. Inuyasha was watching me carefully, knowing that even though I had asked him, I was fearful and traumatized.

"Kagome...?" Shippo placed his hand on my arm, I jumped slightly and turned my brown eyes to him.

"Are you okay?" Sango voiced, I nodded lightly gathering my courage.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I spoke.

"Are you certain, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked voicing his concern. I caught the hidden meaning, he was also asking if I was okay to go.

"Yeah, I am," I said with a small reassuring smile. I turned to Inuyasha and he was watching me with concern, reading his eye's like a book, I nodded at him and gave a smile.

"Do you remember where your village is?" Sango asked, I paused, do I remember?

"I-"

"Yeah, I remember," Inuyasha spoke cutting me off, knowing I didn't remember. I looked at him in surprise, and he smirked at me. Miroku and Sango gathered their belongings, while I grabbed my bow and quiver. After a quick touch to make sure the jewel was still in place, I walked over to Inuyasha.

"Well then," Sango started while picking up her Hiraikotsu,"Lead on," Sango smiled, Kilala and Miroku following her, as she walked to me and Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha mummbled while scratching at the back of his head. Shippo then jumped on my shoulder, I briefly smiled at him before looking back to Inuyasha. I winced as I remembered our destination, as long as I have Inuyasha by my side, I can do this.

* * *

**Review are much enjoyed, may even make me write faster.**


	3. AN

**Due to everything that is happening at home I will not be able update, my life is going through a lot of crap. I think every ones life goes through crap, mine just so happens to be happening at fifteen. When the stress at my house dies down, my dad is feeling well and I'm not working, (I work at a haunted house in October) I will continue.**

**I'm not like those people who say they will come back, but never do. I WILL CONTIUE ALL OF MY WORK. Please continue to follow my work until I do continue it. Thank you, I will have my work in before you know it.**

**-Love Kittyzwuvme1234**


End file.
